Cool my Heat
by Yachiru421
Summary: Chrome accidentally inhales smoke when on a mission which causes her body to heat up in a strange way and only Ken can help. 1496. KenxChrome.


Smoke filled the area that the Vongola were currently fighting at and everyone knew to hold their breath, but some we unable to hold it in since the smoke refused to lift. Gokudera threw some dynamite causing the smoke to clear and the Vongola looked around, but the enemy had clearly already left the area.

"Dammit! We almost had them! Juudaime, let's try to track them down. If we hurry and use all of the forces it's possible that we might find them."  
>"No Gokudera-kun, a lot of us are injured and I think going back to the base would be the best thing to do in our current situation.<p>

Gokudera looked around at the group and even down at himself and realized that what Tsuna said was true, and the retreat was probably more of a blessing than anything else.

"Yamamoto, you're injured the least so help Bianchi tend to the ones with serious injuries. Ryohei, work together with Reborn to get everyone back to the cars. Chrome you…"

Tsuna's eyes went wide as he caught sight of the girl. She was collapsed on the floor, hands clenched into fists and biting her lip hard. Gokudera went over to the girl and examined her then looked over at Tsuna.

"She most likely inhaled whatever that strange smoke was, it's best to get her to a medical unit right now. It looks like she is in a lot of pain."

Bianchi ran over to the girl and immediately started to examine her right on the spot.

"We don't have time for that Hayato. Go get the emergency kit in the car so I can treat her right here. Hurry up."

Gokudera nodded at his sister and went to go get the emergency kit while Tsuna looked down at the girl worried. He knew that Chrome has gained a lot of strength after coming back from the future and training with Mammon, but he never wanted her to come on the mission today. Though, he would admit that if she had not been there today and helped out with her illusions then they would be in a lot worse shape than they were now. No matter how much he wanted to keep Chrome at the mansion they had just acquired, he was unable to because they needed her and her illusions now that Mukuro was refusing to help them out since he hates the mafia. Gokudera soon came back with the kit and Bianchi began working on Chrome, but Tsuna could not just let his family sit there in the open.

"Ryohei, help get everyone to the cars. Gokudera and Yamamoto, stay on guard just in case anyone comes back to fight. Everyone else get to the cars, we need to get out of here. Hibari-san, can you help Bianchi move Chrome?"

Hibari looked over at Tsuna and merely nodded and went to pick up Chrome. He would never admit it but he did have a soft spot for the mist guardian. Even though she was not the strongest out there, she tried her hardest in order to help protect the family and get stronger. After moving Chrome to the car, Bianchi sat next to her and tried to figure out what was wrong.

"Tsuna, whatever that smoke was it wasn't normal. She's heating up but none of her vitals are in danger and it doesn't seem like it did any external damage. I think it's better just to have her sleep with someone watching over her once we get back. That's about all we can do."

Tsuna looked over at the two females and nodded his head, he trusted Bianchi because even though she specialized in poison cooking, she was very skilled when it came to medicine and treating others.

"Tsuna! All of the cars are filled to the extreme. Let's go."

The brunette merely nodded his head and got into the car and they all drove off in different directions all heading back to the new Vongola Mansion. Chrome lay in the back seat of the car occupied by Bianchi and Hibari and merely looked around, but she was panting hard and knew that her body was on fire. No matter how much she tried to cool herself down, the heat would always return and with greater heat. It baffled her, she had been sick multiple times before and never had she been so hot. It wasn't a painful kind of heat either, it simply made her sweaty and pant but nothing hurt and moving any part of her body was like a normal reaction.

Soon the car arrived at the Vongola Mansion and Hibari went to pick her up but as soon as he made contact with her skin the heat intensified which caused her to gasp out in pain. The skylark looked at Chrome confused and went to pick her up again, but Bianchi stopped him.

"It looks like it's painful when someone else touches her. Chrome, do you think that you can walk by yourself? If not you're going to have to endure the pain at least until you get to your room."

"I-I think I can make it myself…"

The purple haired girl sat up in the car and went to get out of the car, instantly grabbing the attention of Tsuna.

"Chrome! You shouldn't be moving around on your own!"

As the brunette reached out to touch her she pulled back from the pain the touch caused. Tsuna was confused by the behavior and immediately thought that he had done something wrong and started apologizing. Bianchi emerged from the car and laughed lightly at Tsuna.

"You don't have to apologize. Apparently it hurts when someone else touches her so that's why she did that. Just allow me to watch over her until she gets to her room. I'll help her get settled in and stay with her tonight."  
>"Don't you think that we should have a schedule to switch out people so no one gets too tired because whoever it is has to be awake all the time to watch her movements?"<p>

Chrome merely stood in place and looked between the two, her pants becoming more and more noticeable.

"I-I'm sorry…c-can you both talk about this a-after I get to my room?"

Tsuna looked over at Chrome and immediately began apologizing again.  
>"I'm so sorry Chrome! I didn't even notice. Go with Bianchi to your room and I'll be over later after I finish with the reports on this mission I will be in to check on you okay?"<p>

Chrome nodded weakly and slowly started to make her way to her room, the whole time simply thinking about how nice it would to get out of her sweaty clothes and just lay down in her bed. Though, in the back of her mind, she knew that there was a bigger reason behind the panting and sweating but she was unsure of what it was. Bianchi was at her side, arms outstretched slightly to make sure that she would be able to catch Chrome if she stumbled. After about ten minutes of slow progress, Chrome finally made it to her room and with the help of Bianchi changed out of her clothes into something very skimpy but a lot cooler to wear since her body was so overheated. Chrome carefully got into her bed and relaxed but didn't get under the covers even though Bianchi argued that it would be better for her to do so, but she was just too hot to comply with the order.

After about twenty minutes, Tsuna enters the room and blushes bright red at the sight of his mist guardian panting and in a skimpy outfit. Bianchi laughed at his flustered face and went out of the room in order to some wet cloths to set on the girl's head. The brunette took a seat next to Chrome and concentrated on only looking at her face.

"How are you feeling Chrome? Any better?"

The mist guardian merely shook her head and stayed quiet, she noticed a little while ago that when she was going to talk small gasps would come out and it bothered her. She had no idea why her body was so hot and frankly she didn't enjoy it at all. Whenever she was touched her skin would completely be engulfed in heat which would soon become very painful. It made her body feels strange and part of her yearned to be touched, but the other part of her was confused at why she felt this way. After a few minutes, Bianchi reentered the room and places a small wet cloth on Chrome's forehead and pulls Tsuna to the side in order to discuss what they were going to do for the night and what they would do if this continued. Chrome simply shut her eye and concentrated on trying to get to sleep, but the heat would not allow such a thing which quickly made her frustrated.

A knock came on the door but not long after the knock, Ken burst through the door and looked around until he saw Chrome in her bed, red faced and panting. He looked around some more and spotted Tsuna and Bianchi in the corner talking.

"Oi! What the hell happened to Chrome byon?"

Tsuna flinched, still not used to the Kokuyo Gang living with them in the mansion, but in order for them to get Chrome to move in she wanted Ken and Chikusa to be able to come too. Mukuro had simply left without so much as a word and it had really affected the group. After moving to the mansion, the group still stuck together but it was obvious that Ken and Chikusa did not like it when Chrome had to go out on a mission and hated it even more when she came home injured. The anger was clearly written all over his face and Tsuna knew that one of these days the two boys might have his head for letting his mist guardian get hurt too badly.

"Vongola! I'm talking to you! What happened to Chrome byon?"

Bianchi could tell that Tsuna was no good at talking to the older male so she stepped forward.

"You obviously knew that we were on a mission, but the other family threw smoke bombs that were filled with a very strange smoke that not even I have encountered before. The smoke was in the air for a while and Chrome wasn't able to hold her breath that long."

"Obviously! She's the smallest one and she has bad health so how could you expect her to be fine in smoke byon? Why didn't you get rid of the smoke sooner byon?"

Chrome looked over at Ken and smiled slightly, the boy would never admit it but she knew that he did care for her. Ken noticed her gaze and looked down, blushing slightly.

"A-And you! Why aren't you wearing more clothes byon?"

"Her body is very hot and we have no idea why. I figured that putting her in tinier clothes would help some of the heat escape, but it doesn't seem to be working. It actually looks like she's hotter than before."

Ken glared over at Bianchi and pointed a finger at both of them.

"Both of you get out. I'll call Kakipi over and he and I will watch over her byon. You both aren't needed byon."

"K-Ken I don't think that's the best idea…"

"HUH! Are you questioning me Vongola?"

"N-No! O-Of course not, but I'm simply saying that it would be better if she had one of us around…"

Ken glared at Tsuna and pointed towards the door.

"I'm not an idiot byon. She's been sick plenty of times at Kokuyo Land and Kakipi and I would take care of her byon, so you aren't needed."

Tsuna was about to retort was Bianchi quickly silenced him.

"Let's just go Tsuna, it's obvious that Ken is very protective of Chrome."

The poison cooker sent a knowing look over to Ken who blushed slightly and turned his gaze away.

"J-Just get out byon."

Tsuna and Bianchi left the room and Ken sat down in the chair next to the bed and looked over Chrome, noticing that she was sweating a lot.

"Oi, stupid woman, do you need anything byon?"

Chrome merely shook her head but couldn't help panting, the heat in her body increasing for some odd reason with Ken being so close to her. The girl had kept it secret that she had a crush on the boy since she figured that neither Ken nor Chikusa liked her that much. They only stayed by her just in case Mukuro decided to contact her.

The blonde reached out and touched the girl's face slightly simply wanting to know how hot she was but as soon as his hand came in contact with her skin, a low moan escaped her mouth. Ken retracted his hand and stared at her with a blush on his face and Chrome turned her head away, mortified at the sound she had just made.

"W-What was that byon?"

He was almost afraid to hear the answer. Even though he tried his best to hide it, a lot of the Vongola knew that he had a pretty big crush on Chrome and he was often teased for it. There was no way that he wanted her to realize his feelings since he figured that she was in love with Mukuro. No matter what Mukuro told her to do she would do it and when they had met in the future, her face was red from blushing. Since it was easier to just like her and not be rejected, he never gained the courage to tell her.

"I-I don't know…y-you touched me and m-my cheek got really hot…"

Ken sheepishly looked at the girl.

"Was it a b-bad hot or a good hot byon?"

Chrome blushed dark red and turned to put her back to Ken. There was no way that she was going to tell him that his touch made her get hot in an aroused kind of way. When Hibari touched her, it had hurt a lot. The same for Bianchi changing the cloth on her head and when Tsuna touched her accidently, but when Ken touched her just now, all the heat had gone down. She may not be the most educated when it came to sexual attraction, but she knew for a fact that she was aroused from him touching her.

"I-I don't know…"

Even though Ken knew it would be risky, he knew that kind of moan and it wasn't one from pain. He reached out and grabbed her arm making her turn and look at him. Chrome blushed bright red and bit her lip as more heat rushed down and moaned louder this time.

"D-Don't t-touch me Ken…"

After seeing her reaction, he was positive that it was a good kind of heat she was feeling and got up out of the chair. Hesitantly, he got on the bed and positioned himself over Chrome, looking down with a blush on his face.

"Why can't I touch you byon? It seems like you like it…"

He reached his hand over to brush against her cheek and made her look up at him. Chrome's face was bright red and the heat from his touch was not helping her current situation. She looked up at him and noticed the blush on his face that was almost as bright as her own.

"K-Ken?"

"I like you."

It was said in such a small voice that Chrome wasn't sure if she had heard it right or if she had even heard anything at all. All she could do was look up at Ken with a shocked look on her face.

"I-I never intended to tell you b-because I was positive that you liked Mukuro-sama. I-It just slipped out so t-there's nothing I can about it now byon. J-Just accept it…"

At the end of the sentence, both Chrome and Ken's faces were bright red and he was no longer looking at her, finding it hard to look her in the eye after giving a confession like that. The silence in the room was starting to get to the male and he figured that she was most likely going to laugh at his feelings or make him get out her room.

"I-I like you too…"

Ken immediately looked back at Chrome's face to find that it was dark red and she wasn't looking at him. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it not able to find the words to describe what he was feeling right now. He had been wrong, she wasn't in love with Mukuro and she felt the same way about him as he felt about her.

"K-Ken…I-I'm really hot…c-can you help me?"

Chrome was now beginning to understand what the smoke was doing to her body and knew that the only one who could help her was Ken. Meanwhile, the blonde was having an inner conflict. He figured out what the effect of the smoke was on Chrome's body but should he do what she wanted him to? He slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a small soft kiss unsure of how she was going to react.

Chrome blushed when she felt his lips upon hers, something she had always dreamed of but never figured that it would happen. She kissed back, putting a little bit more force behind her kiss not wanting him to think that she didn't want to do this. Ken got the message and swept his tongue across her lower lip, asking for entrance. Shyly Chrome opened her mouth and the blonde instantly deepened the kiss. A moan escaped the mist guardian's mouth at the feeling of his tongue sliding against hers. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before Ken pulled back and moved down to start sucking and licking at her neck causing Chrome to gasp and moan out.

"K-Ken…ah!"

The sound of her moans was making Ken just as hot as she was feeling and starts to undo the tiny top she had on along with her bra.

"M-More~"

Ken looked up at her before moving down her body stopping at her breasts and takes one nipple into his mouth while groping the other causing Chrome to arch her back into his touch.

"I-It's so hot nngh."

The blonde chuckled lightly and started kissing farther down her body then removes her bottoms while looking up at her.

"Are you sure byon?"

Hands reach down and tangle through his hair while a blush makes its way across her face.

"I want y-you Ken."

Eyes locked and Ken moved back up her body pressing his lips against hers. They both instantly deepened the kiss while Chrome started stripping Ken of his clothes causing him to pull back.

"W-What are you doing byon?"

She smiled up at him shyly.

"W-Well it's not fair if I'm n-naked and you aren't."

A blush spread across Ken's face but then sat up and finished removing his clothes, looking to the side out of embarrassment. Chrome looked him up and down and also had to look away blushing. He was already attractive with clothes on and without clothes was a whole new story. Ken bent over and grabbed something out of his pant pocket and Chrome looked over curious before gasping.

"Y-You had a condom with you? D-Did you expect this to happen?"

"W-What? N-No! I-I just wanted to be prepared just in case anything happened byon…"

They both looked away, blushing dark red but Chrome's panting was still heard and she looked back over.

"K-Ken…please hurry…"

Ken nodded in understanding before slipping the condom on and kissing Chrome deeply before sliding his cock into her. Chrome tensed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to try and ignore the dull pain that was slowly growing. Ken sensed her pain and went to stop but she pulled back from the kiss and looked right at him.

"D-Don't stop, I can handle it."

The blonde nodded his head and started to thrust in all the way watching as her face contorted with pain and pleasure. Once he was fully inside he was panting just as hard as she was and stared down at her while she looked up at him, silently telling him to move. He pulled out and started to thrust at a steady rate.

"Ah! K-Ken…m-more please~"

He merely nodded his head and started to thrust into her faster and harder, but didn't want to hurt her. Chrome brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist pulling him closer which caused him go in farther. The sensation caused her to throw her head back and let out a loud moan, eye closed in pleasure.

"C-Chrome, you're so hot."

Ken nuzzled into her neck and started biting and sucking in random spots while thrusting into her faster, no longer worrying if she's hurting or not because her moans clearly indicated the kind of pleasure she was in.

"Ahhhh…K-Ken…"

Panting and moaning filled the room as both of them fell into the pleasures of ecstasy. Chrome moved her hips in rhythm with Ken's thrusts while he kissed down her body. As the thrusts got harder and faster, the mist guardian clawed down Ken's back leaving angry red marks but this caused the blonde male to moan out at the pain. Hands roamed the other's body and the bed creaked loudly most likely telling anyone close what was happening in the room.

"C-Chrome…I'm close…"

"M-Me nngh…too"

Lips locked and the kiss was passionate but very sloppy at the rushed pace they were going at, both just wanting to feel release. Chrome arched her back and screamed out Ken's name as she met her release, Ken following right after and bites down on her neck which in turn broke the skin. They both stopped all movement and looked at each other with a tired look on their faces but matching smiles. Both leaned towards each other to share another passionate kiss though it was slightly lazy considering how tired they both were after their activity. After a few minutes of kissing, Ken pulled back and took off the condom before tossing it into the nearest trash can and lay down next to Chrome making sure to pull her flush against his body. He moved aside the covers and threw them over both him and Chrome and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're not too hot are you byon?"

Chrome smiled and rests her head on his chest.

"No…I'm perfect now…"

Ken blushed at her statement but smiled lightly and kissed her forehead.

"Go to sleep byon."

Chrome, already tired, just nodded her head and drifted off to sleep with Ken following not far after her. Little did they know that most of the Vongola was outside of the door having heard Chrome moaning and assumed it was from pain so they had run to help out. They all stared at the door wide eyed and looked at each other with blushes on their faces. No one was certain what to do at the moment and slowly started to walk away from the door and away from the sleeping couple. Ryohei was the only one to make a comment when walking down the hallway.

"Now that was extreme!"

**I apologize for any typos or things like that in the story. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
